Fear
by Charlex
Summary: Every member of Organization XIII feared something. To some, it just seemed to get in the way, but to others, it caused death. Lame summary, I know! Read it anyway?


A/N: Okay, so I'll admit that this isn't my best. It's just a quick little thing to try and beat my writer's block. Even if you hate it, I'd still love to hear what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome! ^_^

* * *

They all feared something. As much as the members of Organization XIII tried to deny it, fear was very evident in their non-existent lives. Each of them hid it in the best ways possible, but the other members knew… Fear lived on, even without a heart to cling to…

Xemnas feared failure. The other twelve knew that was the true reason for his driving need to complete Kingdom Hearts. They never believed it would work, and--in all actuality-- neither did he. The fear of never gaining a heart kept him going up until his death.

Xigbar was afraid of falling. That's why he held power over the element of space. If ever he found himself plummeting to death, he could catch himself. That made the Freeshooter feel secure. Braig got all those scars from falling off a building, after all.

Xaldin feared silence. The quiet nearly made him loose his mind. In the still air, he thought of every terrible thing he had done. The silence sounded the same as the quiet after someone took their final breath. The silence symbolized so many terrible, horrible, things. That's why the lancer kept a light wind blowing at all times. It made sound to keep away the silence.

Vexen was horrified of death. He knew it would eventually come, but that provided him no peace. He had seen and caused death far too many times. He had experienced the many ways it could happen, and every possibility terrified him. Luckily for the Academic, when death took him, he didn't even have time to blink.

Lexaeus feared embarrassment. Many of the others thought it humorous or irrelevant, especially for one his size. Lexaeus spoke as little as possible to avoid his fear. Silence only seemed to make it worse, though. He knew the others fears and used them to his advantage in a feeble hope to conceal his own nightmare.

Zexion had seen the awful things that fire could do. It was forever hungering for more. That's why he feared it. Fire destroyed books and devoured their pages in mere moments. Ienzo's library had caught on fire once. The memory still haunted him to his very core. Fire destroyed the things people worked hard to create. That's why Axel isn't allowed in the Castle's library.

Saix was claustrophobic, plain and simple. He hated it. Fear was nothing but weakness. That still didn't halt the heart-stopping waves of panic, though. When the Berserker was locked in a room, the walls seemed to close in on him. He had no sense of the sky and clouds above. It was far worse at night when the moon--his moon--was up, and he was away from it. The moon was his strength, and without it he felt weak. Up until the night he died, Saix slept outside every night.

Axel feared the water. Even taking a shower put the pyromaniac on edge. Water was one thing that could totally obliterate fire. Axel liked to think that his power made him invincible, but the water taunted him and told him otherwise. His Somebody had never learned to swim, and had almost drowned on several occasions. To Axel, water was the very cruelest form of death.

Demyx--as childish as it may have seemed--was afraid of the dark. The creeping, inky blackness consumed everything in its path. The Nocturne tried to spread the light whenever he could, and loved to see it in other people. But, ever since he had been in the Underworld, light had been harder and harder to find. The darkness seemed to consume him, too. He could only see darkness wherever he looked. Demyx slept with the lights on, all the same.

Luxord never lost. He was afraid to, really. He fought with cards and tricks because then he knew he was in control. Time, too, was under his command for a reason. Sometimes, he would just stop it to make sure he hadn't lost the ability. It was bittersweet at death, though, because when he finally lost and faced his fear, it was too late.

Marluxia feared his past, and his future--in a sense--as well. He could see the person that he had been and was continuing to become. It frightened him, but he knew he was powerless against it he had become power-hungry and monstrous. He knew it, but couldn't stop it. He was what he was. That couldn't be changed. Still, he painted Castle Oblivion white to symbolize a fresh start that would never come.

Larxene was afraid of heights. The Nymph hated looking up towards the sky. Even though her lightening came from it, that open mass of blue made her feel so small. It made her realize how inferior she was in the big scheme of things. She knew that there was something up there far greater than herself, and it scared her. She was perfectly happy not to have died under that horrid sky.

Roxas feared forgetting more than anything. He had spent most of his days in the Organization just trying to remember who he was. Roxas never, ever wanted to know nothing again. It was torture and madness at the highest level to him. The Key suffered a far worse fate, though. Even though he didn't do the forgetting, no one remembered who he was…


End file.
